


frozen bag of peas

by msrkzlee



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fighting, Happy Ending, It's hard to explain, M/M, Roommates, and jisung wants to know why, basically changbin keeps coming home hurt, binsung, oblivious crushes, oh my god they were roommates, there's fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrkzlee/pseuds/msrkzlee
Summary: okay, maybe changbin wasn’t the best liar. jisung could easily tell the difference between a truth and a lie, especially when the lie kinda sucks. you can only use the phrase, “i fell down the stairs” so many times before someone gets suspicious. but, how are you supposed to come up with a lie every night as to why you come home with bloody knuckles and bruises?





	frozen bag of peas

**Author's Note:**

> it's 7 am i'm sorry if this sucks,, i wrote the first half of this two months ago and decided to finish it tonight

okay, maybe changbin wasn’t the best liar. jisung could easily tell the difference between a truth and a lie, especially when the lie kinda sucks. you can only use the phrase, “i fell down the stairs” so many times before someone gets suspicious. but, how are you supposed to come up with a lie every night as to why you come home with bloody knuckles and bruises?

the first night it happened, jisung just so happened to be in the kitchen, getting a glass of water. he had his white pajama t-shirt on and some comfy sweats, and his bed head was apparent. letting out a small sigh, he checked the clock on the stove…  _ 2:03am. _ it dawned on him that his roommate hadn’t gotten home yet, which made jisung feel slightly uneasy. he was okay, right? probably just working late at the studio again. changbin always stayed at the studio mixing tracks, and sometimes he had to stay later than normal to finish one he was working on. 

but something about tonight just didn’t sit well with jisung. he decided to stay up for 15 minutes to see if changbin would roll in anytime soon, and if he didn’t, he would call him. sitting on the stool at the island in the kitchen, he found himself dozing off slightly. jisung had just woken up, anyways, and was still very sleepy. the door opening is what threw him off his rhythm, his eyes shooting wide open.

he was met with a hooded figure who he quickly recognized as changbin. the other didn’t notice him, though, as he locked the door behind him, throwing his hood off. when changbin turned around, he froze at the sight of the other.

that’s when jisung saw his black eye, and his knuckles badly bruised.

“changbin, why are you out so late? and… and why are your knuckles like that? did you get into a fight? were you jumped?” jisung quickly got up, rushing over to the other, picking up his hand, worry being written all over his face.

“i.. yeah, i-i was jumped. that’s all, sungie. i’ll be okay. why are  _ you  _ awake, though? it’s way too late, you need to go to bed,” changbin let out a soft sigh, running his free hand through the other’s hair. “don’t tell me you stayed awake just for me…”

“i just woke up around 10 minutes ago, but… here- let me grab the ice for you!” jisung quickly hurried over to the fridge, opening up the mini freezer that was on the bottom. instead of an ice pack, he grabbed a bag of frozen peas, deciding that that would have to do.

jisung raced back to changbin, grabbing him by the fabric of his white shirt, quickly bringing him into his room. he put changbin on the bed, immediately putting the bag of peas on his eye, a small pout on his lip as he looked at the other.

“you need to be careful, binnie.. and come home earlier! you worried me..” jisung looked away, crossing his arms.

“you were worried about me?” changbin blanked, looking at jisung. he felt his heart swell up a little bit.

“well- yeah! and then you show up all beat up… i’m gonna have to walk you home now!” jisung grinned, trying to make a small joke. changbin just let out a soft chuckle, shaking his head.

“sungie, i’m alright, okay? you don’t have to worry about me.” 

changbin laid down on the bed, scooting over and patting the spot next to him. jisung quickly got the message and got up under the covers with him, rolling on his side to look at changbin.

“i worry about you, you know. i don’t want you hurt, because that hurts me…” jisung’s voice was barely above a whisper, his eyes studying the facial structures of the other.

“sungie, i don’t want you getting hurt either, okay? and i don’t want you to be worried sick over me.. i appreciate it, but you need to keep yourself safe too, okay?” changbin’s voice was soft, and filled with a reassuring tone.

“okay… goodnight, binnie.. get some sleep, okay?”

“goodnight, sungie. and you too.”

  
  


three days later, changbin shows up late again, this time covered in even more bruises, and a cut on his cheek. jisung had decided to stay up, this time having a small snack of blueberries as he waited. when the clock had struck three am, that’s when he feared for the worst. his gut feeling told him to get ice, and wait for the other. it was almost exactly 4 minutes later when changbin slowly walked in, his hood on.

“it’s late….” jisung spoke low, causing changbin to jump a little at the sudden voice.

“i- yeah.. it is…. why aren’t you in bed?” changbin was obviously trying to hide his bruises and cuts, but jisung had already seen them.

“i was worried that you got seriously hurt… ‘bin, why do you keep getting hurt? who keeps hurting you?”

“it’s no one, okay? You don’t have to worry about me… go to sleep, jisung… please.”

changbin didn’t want to make the other worry, but jisung just kept prying. it didn’t get anywhere, though, so the younger let out a soft sigh as he went to his own room, lying down.

changbin didn’t understand why jisung was so worried about him. he was his roommate, and maybe a really good friend if changbin was lucky. he did have to admit, it made his heart flutter that the other kept staying up for him, though the pang of guilt always took over.

okay, maybe changbin wasn’t the best liar. yet, he seemed to convince himself that he didn’t feel anything for jisung. now that? that was a lie. if anyone looked in, they could see how changbin was head over heels for jisung. from the way jisung made them hot chocolate in the winter, to the way he smiled when changbin cooked them dinner. they honestly looked like an old married couple, but neither of them would admit it.

and besides, it’s not like changbin would ever admit that his heart beats a thousand miles an hour when jisung cuddles up to him at night, or how nervous he feels when he lays his head on jisung’s chest during movie night. no, he’d never admit how badly he had fallen for the other. even if he did, it’s not like jisung would ever like him back.

changbin focused back into reality when he dropped his plastic cup in the sink by accident, spilling his water. his hands were shaking, and he didn’t even realize it. it would make sense that they did shake though, especially since they had new bruises and cuts on them.

see, changbin didn’t want to get into these fights at night. he wasn’t even the ones starting them! it all started one night when changbin was walking with jisung back to their apartment. they were talking about something stupid, and laughing about it as they walked. they were walking past an alleyway, changbin remembers this exactly, when a couple of guys stared them down. he wasn’t quite sure why, but changbin felt a twisting feeling in his gut. his gut feeling was right when he glanced back and saw the group following them. jisung had no clue.

“hey, go on ahead, okay? i’ll be right there! my… my friend just texted me something and needs to call me. but… go down our little shortcut, okay?” changbin quickly pushed the other ahead, and jisung complied.

he made sure the other was out of sight before he turned around to face the group of guys, and that’s when the first fight happened.

yet, changbin could still remember it clear as day as he stood in their kitchen, 3 weeks and countless fights later. he wasn’t even sure why they kept fighting him, all he knew was that if he stopped, they’d go after jisung.

jisung. changbin let out a sigh as he walked over to the other’s room, knocking softly on it before speaking.

“can i... stay in here tonight?”

jisung hummed softly, moving over on his bed and made room for the other. when changbin laid down, jisung flipped over, wrapping his arms around him. both of them would never admit how their hearts fluttered.

it was the next night, and jisung’s curiosity got the best of him. he wanted to know why changbin got into these fights, and how he could try and stop them. connecting his own dots, jisung realized that the fights probably started sometime after changbin told him to stop taking the old way home. was that where the fights were happening?

there was only one way to find out, and jisung was determined. so there he was, walking down the dark streets. it was around 1 am, and he knew that changbin had already made it home (he got off of work early, he told jisung).

the difference between changbin and jisung is that jisung is a good liar. the younger had lied and said that he was gonna have a late night at work for once, and changbin believed him.

hands shoved in his pockets, jisung kept his head low, glancing around every corner, looking into every alleyway. right as he was about to reach the end, a hand gripped the back of jisung’s hood, yanking him back. letting out a small yelp, jisung quickly realized what was going on.  _ these are the people that keep fighting changbin. _ after getting pulled back, jisung regained his stance. he wasn’t the best fighter or wasn’t that fit, but jisung knew how to defend himself… slightly.

  
  


changbin was watching a movie on the tv when he heard the door open. his head turned to greet jisung but let out a gasp when he saw the other. there jisung was, standing in the doorway, his hoodie cut up a little bit, his nose bleeding, and a black eye to match it. this didn’t include the many bruises on him or his bloodied up knuckles.

“sungie, what the fuck happened?” changbin quickly got up, rushing over to the other. He was shaking, his legs about to give out from under him.

“i... i fell down the stairs?”

“jisung.” jisung did have a small grin on his face after making his joke, but changbin was still serious.

the older easily picked jisung up and placed him on the couch, helping him out of his hoodie. changbin rushed to the kitchen, wetting a towel, and grabbing the infamous bag of frozen peas. he quickly placed the bag of peas on jisung’s eye, and started to clean up the other’s cuts.

“jisung, what happened? i thought you were at work?” changbin’s voice was low and filled with concern for the other.

“i… i lied. I’m sorry- i just… i wanted to see why you kept coming home beat up every day, and i think i found out why…” jisung spoke softly, but he felt ashamed of himself. he really thought he could take the group of guys, which obviously wasn’t true.

“sungie… sungie, you… next time i see them i’m gonna fuck them up, you hear me? you shouldn't have went out there, jisung… i can handle them--”

“you can’t! i’m tired of seeing you hurt, changbin,” jisung sat up now, despite changbin’s small protest, “it hurts me to see you hurt. i’d rather take the pain of them beating me up then seeing you come home every night covered in bruises. i don’t want you to have to lie to me anymore, changbin.”

changbin was silent, his mouth slightly ajar as he stared at the other. jisung had started to tear up, but couldn’t hold the tears anymore as he started to cry. panicking a bit on the inside, changbin just wrapped his arms around jisung, pulling him into a tight hug.

“hey… hey, please don’t cry.. i’m.. i’m sorry for snapping at you- i just… you got hurt, jisung… because of me. i could’ve prevented this-”

“h-how? by getting beat up more?” jisung hid his face in changbin’s hoodie, gripping onto it with what strength he had left.

“jisung-”

“changbin, i can’t let you get hurt anymore…. you have no idea how bad it hurts me-”

“and you think i don’t hurt seeing you like this?” changbin rubbed the back of jisung’s back, trying to calm him down.

“i.. i’m sorry…” jisung went quiet, except for the sound of his crying now.

“no, no… jisung, i’m sorry. i shouldn’t be getting into these fights, it’s only hurting you, and-”

“i love you.”

changbin froze. did he just hear the right words come out of jisung’s mouth, or was that his imagination?

“i-i’m sorry, i shouldn't have said anything-” jisung tried to pull away, wiping his eyes of the tears.

“i love you too.”

changbin finally realized, after living with the other for over a year now, that maybe he does really love him. it took him this long, but he finally truly realized.

it was a silent moment. jisung looking at changbin, and changbin looking back. neither of them knew what to do in the situation; they were just staring at each other. this was, however, until jisung quickly leaned in, pressing his lips gently against changbin’s lips. it took the other a second before he kissed him back, his hands going to cup jisung’s cheeks.

after a minute or two, the two boys pulled away, looking at each other in slight disbelief. changbin pulled jisung into a tight hug once more, his smile growing on his face.

“so.. all.. all it took was me getting into a fight for us to realize we liked each other…” jisung chuckled a bit, resting his head on changbin’s shoulder now.

“you better not get into any more fights, you hear me?” changbin scoffed, letting out a small sigh. he gave jisung a quick kiss, a grin taking over his face.

“you first, binnie."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! if you would like to talk, follow me on twitter! @msrkzlee


End file.
